


The New World

by Gokai_Doctor



Category: Attack on Titan, Bleach, Dragon Ball, Fairy Tale - Fandom, Naruto, One Piece
Genre: AU, Gen, OC, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokai_Doctor/pseuds/Gokai_Doctor
Summary: The Super Dragon Balls have been destroyed and with them the entire universe has collapsed. Now a new world is born in it's place stitched together from multiple different universes. However, 5 people managed to maintain their memory from before the destruction of the universe and it's up to them to set this new world on the right track.





	The New World

  
  
  
  


 “Y-you monster!” I cry out gripping my side as I feel the hot blood swelling into my hand. The ethereal being turns around putting up one hand as suddenly I’m thrown into the ground with it cracking violently beneath me.

 

 “ **Son Goku… your universe and all universes have been judged. They are… irrelevant and pointless. It is time for them to come to an end.** ” The being booms as I grip my hands and begin pushing myself off the ground my hair flashing blue and black unable to hold the transformation.

 

 “I won’t let you hurt my friends!” I shout defiantly bursting forward as fast as I can swinging a kick around headed straight for the body.

 

 “ **Useless…** ” As the being says this, my leg just immediately disintegrates and I fall to the ground in pain. I cry out again looking at the Super Dragon Balls in the distance as they begin to collide with one after another cracking apart sending shockwaves shattering entire planets and causing stars to explode.

 

 “This is… the end.” I mutter in disbelief as the last Super Dragon Ball is destroyed and Zalama bursts out into the universe breaking apart.

 

 “ **And now the last of the Gods fall,** ” The being mutters to itself looking rather pleased as a shockwave erupts again and everything is just… empty, void.

* * *

 “Hey wake up,” I feel a sharp thump on my head staggering back a little.

 

 “What’s the big idea Hannah?” I ask her a little annoyed as the blond girl just rolls her eyes pointing forward at the front of class and making me realize that I had been sleeping in class. “ _That was a weird dream… why would I think up something like that?_ ”

 

 Suddenly the bell rings and just like every other day we all hurriedly scramble out of the classroom desperately ready for lunch. I grab my things heading for the door when I suddenly I hear on the other side of the door.

 

 “I heard a kid fell asleep in class,”

 “He’s probably just a slacker,”

 “Won’t amount up to much if you ask me,”

 

 I slowly open the door walking past the kids who had said that with my head lowered as to not draw attention.

 

 “Hey Caleb, wait up!” Jayce cries out at me running out the class with his things suddenly dropping out of his bag and onto the floor. “Crap, not again.”

 

 I walk over helping him pick up some of this stuff. “Bro you need to get your zipper on your backpack fixed already,”

 

  “I know, but I jus-” Jayce cuts off with me looking at him curiously. I look in the direction he’s looking out the window and nearly fall over. The sky is gone.

 

  “What’s going on!?” Hannah shouts from down the hall having seen what was going on too. Everybody began to crowd the windows with each student gasping at the sight. A sudden blue flash occurs as what looks to be a ball of energy forming in the space where the sky was.

 

  “ _Was my dream… real?_ ” I mutter to myself as the blue ball is suddenly hurdling straight forward at us. There’s a sudden flash and then nothing, there’s nothing left.


End file.
